Fear
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A harmless Halloween prank turns into a messy murder, but was it an accident? Or murder? Who did it? And why? You'll feel fear through the whole story...
1. Chapter 1

Fear

Chapter 1

Barefooted, a girl in her teens runs into the forest. She screams like nothing she's ever heard before. Tiny pieces of rock, twigs and leaves claw at her feet like wild animals. She ignores the pain because the urge to survive is too strong.

She screams again. The voice doesn't sound like hers. It sounds scared and trapped. She hears her screams and wonders about the poor soul that's making them and soon realizes it's her screams. The terror that runs down her veins is too terrifying to be just called terror.

Blood pounds in her ears. She tries listen to her surroundings, but all she hears is the thump-thump of her heart and the shallow exhaling of her breath. She slows down. Is she alone? Is she safe?

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Yes. She was alone. She was safe. She feels so relived like nothing she's ever felt before. Snap. Something was there. Something broke a branch. The horror returned to her.

She began to run again. She was looking behind her. She didn't notice the root of a tree sticking up above the ground until she felt the strenuous pain of bone ripping into muscle and what pain did it cause! She now had tears rolling down her face. Dirt, blood, sweat and tears all mixed. Leaves were in her dirty blonde hair.

She got up. Her arm was broken. The skin was broken. You could see the yellowish white bone sticking through. She retched at this sight. Blood was flowing freely from her wound, but as long as her blood was pumping, she could be none the happier. Things could be far worse.

She ran again. Screaming for someone, anyone to hear her. She falls again and this time, she lies on the ground crying. "Help me…please help me…." She muttered.

She repeated the words again and again. "Anyone…" She began to sob and scream.

She sounded like an animal trapped in a trap. It was like she was just another poor, helpless animal. She realized she had her cell phone on her. She dialed a number that she had dialed many times before. She cried, telling the person on the other side to come. To save her from this…fear. She was scared. She felt fear.

She didn't even notice the dark figure lurking in the darkness. She never noticed the snake hidden in the dark waiting to strike. She felt a small blade enter her body. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Her world was just…black.

It was her end. She was gone. Where one person ends, another person begins.

And so this story ends as it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who called it in?" Catherine asked pushing her hair back.

"I did," Warrick said.

"You, why? What?" Catherine asked surprised.

There was a pit of fear in her stomach caused by a simple wondering. Who was it that was murdered?

Grissom, Sara and Nick walked out from under the scene. "Catherine, you can't go any further." Grissom said firmly.

"What is going on?" Catherine asked dreadfully.

The other C.S.I's exchanged glances. "What's going on?" Catherine demanded.

Grissom put his hand on Catherine's shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes. In an instant she knew. She sobbed. She knew who it was that had been murdered. It was a mother's worst fear.

Catherine's sadness dissolved into anger in a second. "What happened?" Catherine asked angrily.

"Catherine," Brass said walking over to her. "I can't imagine…"

Catherine didn't say a word. She walked off angrily. She got into her car and sat down in the driver's seat. She cried more and more. She didn't know her kid. She kept telling herself that eventually Lindsay and her would talk more, but now, there was no eventually, just a never.

Warrick was by Catherine's side. "Hey Cath," Warrick said gently.

Catherine turned to him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak. "Even though she's gone, she'll always be with you." Warrick said.

"Oh Warrick! I was a terrible mother! I never saw my daughter more than two times a week. I'm so caught up in my work…I kept telling myself, oh sometime you'll spend time with her and talk to her, but now…now I'll never be able too…." Catherine said crying again.

Warrick put his hand on Catherine's shoulder. "God Warrick! She died in the middle of nowhere with no one!" Catherine said weeping.

"Catherine, just relax." Warrick said softly.

"How in the hell can I relax? My daughter is dead!" Catherine said bitterly.

Brass appeared at the car. "Catherine, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions…" Brass said.

Catherine got out of the car. She took a silent deep breath. Grissom, Sara, Nick and Warrick were all with Catherine. They were in the middle of a dark woods. "Catherine, what was Lindsay doing tonight?" Brass asked.

Catherine didn't remember. "I…I honestly either don't remember or don't know. I don't know where Lindsay is or what she's doing more than half the time." Catherine said.

Lilly, Catherine's mother walked up to Catherine and hugged her. "I'm sorry Catherine!" Lilly was crying.

"Mom, where was Lindsay supposed to be tonight?" Catherine asked.

"It's Halloween dear, Lindsay went trick or treating with her friends like she does every year…" Lilly began.

Catherine cut her off angrily. "Alone? She's been going alone? Why weren't you with her?" Catherine asked.

"I give her freedom, something you never give her!" Lilly said angrily.

"Why didn't you consult me first?" Catherine asked.

"Well, you're never around! You're not her mother! I am! Who makes her breakfast? Who watches her go to school? Who folds her clothes? Who hears about her day? It's sure not you! I'm a better mother than you'll ever be!" Lilly said angrily.

"You didn't do so damn well with me!" Catherine hissed.

"Oh you're a damn lost cause! You married a jerk, you were a stripper, you got pregnant on accident and you did coke! You're a no good person." Lilly said angrily.

Both were silent. "I'm sorry Catherine," Lilly said at last.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry too mom," Catherine said.

Lilly hugged Catherine. "It's okay dear. Everything will be just fine." Lilly said gently.

All the CSI's and Brass exchanged glances. "Was Lindsay going anywhere else besides trick or treating?" Brass asked getting back to work.

"No," Lilly answered.

"I'm going to need the names of her friends." Brass said.

Lilly shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't remember them. I'm getting too old." Lilly said.

"Come on mom! You have to remember! How many of them were there?" Catherine asked.

"Uh…three others." Lilly answered.

"Madison! She was friends with Madison White…." Catherine began.

"They were friends in fourth grade and then Madison spilt milk on Lindsay on accident and they haven't spoken since fourth grade." Lilly explained.

"What about Sunny? Megan? Roger? Gary? Kelly? Christine?" Catherine asked frantically.

"No! No! Lindsay isn't friends with them more. Rachel Green, Mary Hull and Harry Hill, that's who she went out with!" Lilly said remembering.

Catherine's phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lindsay?...What?... I'll be right over." Catherine said.

She hung up her cell phone. "Catherine?" Grissom said gently.

"That was Lindsay." Catherine said shocked.

"What? It can't be." Nick said.

"That's impossible Catherine. I think you're just having a hard day." Sara said gently.

"No, that was Lindsay. She's in some trouble." Catherine said getting into her car.

"Catherine…" Lilly said.

Catherine paid no attention to the group's plea for her not to leave. She had to leave. Lindsay was alive.

Catherine drove to a house. It was decorated in tons of Halloween things. Catherine walked through the door and flashed her badge to the kids. "Okay, I'm a cop. I want this party broken up now." Catherine said angrily.

There was alcohol present which is why Lindsay called her mother up. Lindsay was crying on the couch. All the kids were scrambling out screaming. "Come on Linds…" Catherine said hugging Lindsay.

They walked into the car. Catherine drove them to the police station. Lindsay was dressed as the grim reaper. Brass was waiting for them with Sara, Nick, Warrick and Grissom. "Lindsay, we found a girl, your age in the woods. She looks just like you. I got a call…" Catherine began.

"Oh god mom! I hate you, but I would never want you to get a call like that!" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, tell us what's happening." Catherine said.

"Okay look, some friends of mine said there was going to be a party. I swear they never mentioned anything about the drugs or alcohol. Anyway, some guys drove me and Mary out into a cabin in the woods. We were bound in the car. I had a pen on me and I told Mary if anything happened to call a number I wrote on her hand. It was the first number that came to mind. Rachel went home because she had curfew. Harry went home. Said he wasn't into drugs…" Lindsay said.

"Did you…" Catherine began.

"No." Lindsay answered coldly. "I'm not making your mistakes."

"Lindsay, then what happened?" Catherine pressed.

"The guys, they started…taking off their clothes, it was obvious they were drunk. Mary ran out and one of the guys ran after her." Lindsay said.

She didn't say anything else. "What happened?" Catherine asked.

"I was left alone with another guy." Lindsay said softly.

"Linds…" Catherine said softly.

"After the guy drove me back to the house and I called you." Lindsay finished.

"Lindsay," Catherine said looking into Lindsay's eyes.

"Mom, I just want to go to the hospital and go home. Can you just stop pretending like you care?" Lindsay asked bitterly.

"Sure because I'm not pretending Lindsay." Catherine said quietly.

"So who is the girl in the morgue?" Brass asked.

"Mary," Lindsay whispered sadly.

"Can you remember the man's face?" Sara asked.

"No, but he was a high school boy." Lindsay said.

She got up. "Look, I don't want to talk about it!" Lindsay snapped.

Catherine nodded. "No one is making you talk." Catherine said very gently.

Lindsay nodded. "Let's go," Catherine said gently.

Catherine followed behind Lindsay outside the door. Sara followed behind them. Warrick, Grissom, Nick and Brass were left in the room alone. "Tough night," Warrick commented.

"I swear if that man raped Lindsay I will not hesitate to kill him in an instant." Nick said through gritted teeth.

Grissom noticed rape cases were hard on Nick. Grissom suspected that Nick was raped or knew someone that was raped, but never pressed Nick to tell.

At the hospital, Catherine met with the doctor as did Sara. "We'll need a rape kit as well." Sara said.

Lindsay looked at her oddly. "A rape kit? You think I was raped?" Lindsay asked.

For a thirteen year old, Lindsay was very sudden and smart. "Well…yes." Sara said.

"Believe me, I wasn't. I was cut with a beer bottle on my arm. It stopped bleeding, but I think its deep enough to need stitches." Lindsay said.

Lindsay rolled up her sleeve to show them a deep cut that ran from her wrist to her elbow. "We'll take a look at that." The doctor said smiling.

Lindsay did in fact need stitches. When Lindsay got back to the lab with Sara and Catherine, Nick was the first to meet them. "Hi, how everything?" Nick asked concerned.

"Good," Catherine said.

Sara mouthed; _she wasn't raped_, to Nick.

Nick looked relived and smiled. "Hey Lindsay!" Warrick greeted.

Lindsay noticed the ring on his finger. "Hey Warrick! You married?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes," Warrick said.

"Cool," Lindsay said.

Grissom had joined them as well. He had not been light hearted. He went right down to business. "Lindsay, we need you to identify the body if it's Mary." Grissom said.

Lindsay nodded. She followed him down into the morgue and Catherine followed. Dr. Robbins lifted up the sheet for Lindsay to see. Lindsay let out a gasp of shock. "This isn't Mary! This is Rachel! We all look almost identical!" Lindsay said surprised.

Lindsay looked at her mother sadly. "I remember you brought me here last year to prove a point and mom, I get it now. Oh my god where's Mary?" Lindsay asked crying.

"It's been a long, rough night. Let's just go home." Catherine suggested.

Lindsay was crying all on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't hard to catch the two boys. They walked into the police station. "Look, it was supposed to be a Halloween prank on the three hot girls right? Well, Rachel wanted to go home, so I offered her a ride home. She got loose and started screaming and stuff. She called someone. She got the number out of her pocket. Lindsay gave it to her before school the other day. I had to kill her." One guy said.

"Yeah and as for Mary, she's home safe. We scared her and then we dropped her off home. As for that Lindsay girl, she was the toughest and the hottest. She kept screaming about how her mom was a cop. She wanted us to let her go. I was drunk and I broke a beer bottle. I slashed her with it. She was calm the whole time until the end when Ted there came in with blood all over him. She was so freaked. We drove her back to the party and she was golden until she called her mama up and she broke up the party." The other said.

"Look Fred, I don't care what happens to me. I took a girls life and god I'm so scared now…" Ted said.

"Imagine how Rachel felt," Brass said coldly.

Lindsay was outside with Catherine. Mary was with them too. "Hey, not so tough now? How did it feel to kill an innocent girl? Did it make you feel powerful? Make you feel good? Well I got news for you sucker, you'll be feeling cold for 20 to life!" Lindsay screamed.

"She was our friend…and you killed her." Mary said softly.

"Well I hope you rot and die in prison." Lindsay spat.

"You weren't so tough the night before!" Fred said.

Lindsay walked up to him and hit him hard in the face. "Your mother never taught you anything!" Lindsay said. "If she was around…"

"Look, we've been stalking you for the past month and a half Lindsay! Your mother here is never around!" Ted said.

Lindsay spun and hit him in the jaw. "He's not worth it Lindsay. Let it go." Catherine said softly.

"Rachel was only thirteen." Lindsay said.

"Hey bitch, had you stayed a little longer, we could have had fun…" Fred said.

This time, Lindsay did nothing. It was Catherine who got in their face. "Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that." Catherine said with pure hatred.

Fred and Ted were escorted out of the hallway. "Mary, do you want to dress up?" Lindsay asked.

"How can you be so calm?" Mary snapped.

"Life goes on. I lost my dad, I never see my mother, but you don't see me mourning. Rachel's death was and is sad, everyday we're going to wake up and realize she's not with us, but we'll get over it. We'll move on." Lindsay said.

"I hope so." Mary said lightly.

It was a harmless prank, but it was a deadly murder. It was one of…fear.

**Have A Happy Safe Halloween Everyone!**

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- I hope you like this story. I want all of you to have a safe a happy Halloween. Some safe rules are:

-If it's dark, bring a flashlight for trick or treating and wear reflectors.

- NEVER GO ALONE

- Always have a way to contact someone

-If you have a bad feeling about a place or someone, AVOID THEM!

-Check your candy to see if it has been damaged or tampered with, if so, DON'T EAT IT!

-Have fun and remember to stay safe!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
